


An Unexpected Move

by Clayp00L



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Gunshot, Idk how to tag sowwy, Torture, gun - Freeform, honestly just something short I wrote inspired by a prompt, minimal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayp00L/pseuds/Clayp00L
Summary: Just as the situation seems dire, when all hope is lost, the hero always manages to distract the villain by getting them to drag on about their master plan while they figure something out. That’s always what happens in the movies...right? Right?Right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	An Unexpected Move

Iruma struggled against her restraints one last time before she was pushed further into the cement floor, wincing as another stream of blood began to drip from her nose. 

"Well, well, well, well, would you look at this" Ouma said as he planted his boot on the middle of her back, feeling as her muscles tensed through the thin blouse. Using the rope binding her hands, he pulled them towards himself and used his foot on her for leverage, a low groan escaping the girl's lips as he continued to pull. 

"It did take me a while to find you, well, more like for you to find me, so I suppose I did deserve to have at least a bit of fun. Wouldn't you agree? You're the one who asked for this, after all."

For a few long moments, the only sound that could be heard were the shallow breaths that echoed along the dark, dank smelling room. 

After a few failed attempts at opening her mouth, Iruma was finally able to position her head at a side angle so she could make Ouma out just in the corner of her eye.

"I...I'm just as good as dead....aren't I? Why— why don't you at least tell me why you're doing this?" She said hoarsely, although Ouma could make out the faintest smile.

Ouma's expression turned soft, and just as quickly as a smile appeared on his face, so did a gun in his hand as Iruma felt the cold, hard tip touch her head.

Before Iruma could even process the change in situation, Ouma pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just a warm up I did and posted on wattpad a while ago and just now remembered to repost here lmao.   
> Anyways, Miu stans!! I don’t wanna hear anything about it, I hate her.


End file.
